<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【底特律 | 900Gavin】異常 by sixteen727</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458900">【底特律 | 900Gavin】異常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteen727/pseuds/sixteen727'>sixteen727</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>900G, 900Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteen727/pseuds/sixteen727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines帶了一台和Gavin外貌近乎一樣的"異常"仿生人回家</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【底特律 | 900Gavin】異常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>設定: 純粹和Gavin Reed近似的AX型號仿生人,被Nines命名為"Gavin" <br/>底特律警局工作的人類Nines <br/>防止混淆,真實人類的Gavin將會叫全名(Gavin Reed)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Gavin?」幽暗的客廳隱約亮著淡淡的一圈微光，剛回家的Nines隨手按了牆上的開關瞬間令屋內燈火通明。看向沙發上仿如剛睡醒的Gavin調侃了句「仿生人也要睡覺嗎」隨後松掉領帶為自己倒了杯水。</p><p>「以人類說法這叫待機，白癡」Gavin一副嫌棄地看著背靠著桌緣喝水的男人。</p><p> Nines多次懷疑自己是不是買了不良品，別人家的AX溫柔順從他家的除了鏗鏘有力的拌嘴外就連倒杯水也不會...不、正確來說只是不為他做。想到這不禁為自己買了個『少爺』回家而歎氣，「所以你今天也依舊呆在家裡什麼都沒做?」。</p><p> 「喂貓換貓砂」Gavin順了順坐在自己大腿上打呵欠的貓。</p><p> Nines無言地走到廚房單手泡了個杯面，對早幾天才摔斷手的他而言做飯比近身戰還難。一開始還期待Gavin良心發現為他做點簡單的菜式，即使是蔬菜三明治他也欣然接受。幾天的期待落空令他認清現實。草草地吃過晚飯後便去洗澡，整天過量的工作足以壓垮他。</p><p> </p><p>『叩——叩——』</p><p> 泡在浴缸中沒多久的Nines朝門口看去，只見Gavin慢尤尤地打開門走進來，突然的溫差令一手擱在浴缸邊泡澡的人打了個哆嗦。「Gavin service~」Gavin坐在浴缸邊緣看著一臉不解的Nines。「單手不好洗頭吧」邊說便揉起手上的洗髮乳。十指伸進Nines的短髮中輕搓著，與平日不同的態度令Nines有點陌生但並不討厭，他安靜地閉眼任其擺佈，指尖合宜的力度令他懷疑CyberLife是不是細心到連這也設定過。</p><p> 模擬人類體溫的指尖從頸項、肩膀、鎖骨、胸膛一直往下輕按，合宜的指力和水溫令Nines暗舒了口氣。直到被按壓到下腹「再往下就要負責了」他淡然地說出這句。旁邊一直沒出聲的Gavin輕笑了聲明知故問地搭了句「洗個澡還得負責？」，「更新後的AX有"這功能"吧」閉著眼的Nines暗示了他的問題，「嘖,要是有這打算就該買別的型號」Gavin一手擋在Nines的額頭上一手拿著蓮蓬頭沖掉頭上的泡沫。</p><p> 的確。在這款AX出產前他從沒想過要帶一個仿生人回家，每天上班、街上、甚至廁所都看到走來走去的仿生人已夠他受。同是在警局工作的Gavin Reed亦為了與自己外貌近似的AX誕生而暴走了幾天還差點放火燒了仿生人專賣店，幸好被在附近買甜甜圈的Connor發現。</p><p> 第一天發售就令茶水間的Gavin Reed用能打翻咖啡的力度拍著桌子喊「F*CK!! CyberLife不是說過不會生產和真實人類樣貌一樣的破塑膠嗎!!」，我無言地看了眼和自己外貌接近的Connor，喝了口手中已不熱的咖啡「看來他們說一套做一套」。Gavin Reed稍抬頭地回了句「我不知你怎適應」。</p><p> 扯遠了，我不是為了氣Gavin Reed才買AX回家，而是——我想擁有他，擁有這個陰晴不定上班基乎一直處於火爆狀態的男人。無奈我沒半點告白的勇氣，他亦只視我為搭擋看待絲毫沒察覺我對他的思慕。不敢想像要是被他知道買了與他外貌近似的仿生人還對此有非份之想會是件多可怕的事...</p><p> 「喂!有沒有聽我說話」Gavin輕力拍了拍Nines的臉頰，後者微睜開眼只見湊過近鼻樑沒疤痕的Gavin。毫不思索地摟過對方脖子吻上那微啟的薄唇，沒待幾秒便被男人推開，留下一句F*CK便摔門而出。</p><p> </p><p>Nines把瀏海往後順了順，背靠在浴缸壁抬頭看著天花板的霧氣苦笑「有夠像」。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>-------------<br/>简体版: sixteen625.lofter.com</p><p>繁體版: missi626.pixnet.net</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>